1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lifter and more particularly pertainis to a new door lifting device for lifting a door into an installation position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a door lifter is known in the prior art. More specifically, a door lifter heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,054; 4,010,931; 1,681,834; 3,876,096; 5,814,842; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,477.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new door lifting device. The inventive device includes a lever member being longitudinally curved from a first end to near a second end which is curved away from the top side of the lever member; and also includes a fulcrum member being semi-circular shaped and being securely attached to the bottom side of the lever member near the first end thereof, and further includes a door abutment member securely attached to the top side of the lever member and being disposed closer to the first end than is the fulcrum member so that a door can be mounted between the door abutment member and the first end of the lever member.
In these respects, the door lifting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting a door into an installation position.